I think I can beat Galvatron
by Foxey
Summary: I got board, It's a song Pardoy of "I think I can beat Mike Tyson" You'll get some good laughs outta this I think. ^_~


Foxey: We all knew this was bound to happen. I was listening to Dj Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince the other day and an idea was starting to form. Next day after I finished my math exam I thought of all the songs I can make into song parodies. This track is called I Think I can Beat Mike Tyson might be the first of a series, depending on the reaction of this one. It's pretty obvious that I don't own this song, so no one can sue me!

Magnus: Please excuse Foxey's little rant, she's still trying to vent from Friday's exams. Please review her work here. That way I don't get yelled at again. ^_^()

Foxey: You got yelled at cause you woke me up.

Magnus: Uhhh, lets get this started now.

Optimus: Hey….Hey Alpha Trion…Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion:  Yeah?

Optimus: Did you hear about that boy Galvatron?

Alpha Trion: Galvatron? Galvatron he's that boy that played football for Cybertron ain't he?

Optimus: No no you old coop, he a…he a boxer mech.

Trion: Yeah

Optimus: Let me tell ya, I went to his fight a couple of months ago. I seen him hit this boy; he hit the boy so hard his head flew off into the eighteenth row.

Trion:*Laughs*

Optimus: They had to get his head out of the eighteenth row.

Rodimus Prime and Magnus

Rodimus: I was in Magnus's crib one night about eight and we were watchin' a couple of Galvatron fight tapes. Magnus was like….

Magnus: Man, you see how hard Galvatron's punchin'?

Rodimus: Come on Magnus, the other guy was just lungin'. Left. Right, left, right, another K.O If that was me I'd been ok though.

Rodimus: The very next day I gave Springer a call along with Magnus and Kup. We all called Cyclonus. I said, Cyclonus I got a problem.

Magnus: Tell em' Roddi.

Cyclonus: Yeah, what's up? What you sayin'? You tryin' to solve em'?

Rodimus: Forget the small talk, lets get down to the nitty gritty. Me and Galvatron, two months, Crystal City, Cybertron.

Magnus: Yo, you got this, you gonna bust dude up.

Rodimus: Yeah, you can be my trainer.

Magnus: Word up?

Rodimus: I'm rough like Astrotrain, smooth like ice and yo Magnus, straight up, I think I can beat Galvatron.

Magnus: Yo man, word up.

Rodimus: Yo man I put on a couple of pounds, man we can do this.

Magnus: You can do this.

                                    Wheele, Optimus, Alpha Trion

Wheele: Extra, extra read all about it. Rodimus Prime challenges Iron Galvatron to a fight.

Optimus: Ah he's crazy.

Alpha Trion: Ain't he the boy who knocked that guy's head off into the fifthteen row?

Optimus: Hey Alpha Trion, do you ever read the paper?!

Rodimus: There was a press conference too see what training I was doing. Before then I had never heard reporters booing. Cameras flashing, I was in the middle. I didn't want to look like a fool so I exaggerated a little. I said, uh I been training 2o hours a day lifting the Dinobots and old Junkions. I've also been lifting big hails of Cyberhay, with Optimus Prime sitting on them.

Magnus: That's what he's doin'.

Rodimus: And I run 10,000 miles every morning thinkin' about Galvatron and my glory.

Magnus: Tell em' more.

Rodimus: I drink energon 20 gallons a pop and I can throw Metroplex a whole half block.

Magnus: He can do it too.

Rodimus: And 4 million push ups….in a minute….I ain't lying I did it!

Magnus: He done it.

Rodimus: The general public thought I was a fool. I was getting dissed but I guess that was cool. Well getting dissed is never good, but I was gettin dissed by Autobot and Decepticon alike. I thought at least my own Grandma would be proud. I went to her house and snuck in to surprise and I heard her on the phone.

Grandma: A thousand bucks on Galvatron.

Rodimus: It's fight day and man I'm hyped. Woah can't wait too see Galvatron. Boy I'm hyped ready to be thing.

Blaster: In this corner…..weighing in at a mere 16 tons, the lighting rodent, Rodimus Prime!

            (Crowd boos)

Blaster: And in this corner…the heavy weight champion of the universe….Galvatron!

            (Crowd cheers)

Rodimus: I came out hustling, sliding and grabbing. Slippin and dippen, hustling and jabbin. For a second I looked good out there. But then Galvatron brought to reality my worst nightmare. One punch, that's all it took.(Ooooh) He hit me in my ribs and my circuitry shook! Now how can I say this and be a little discreet?  Lets just say I released my energon intake.

I called a time out and went to my corner and said to my coach, ain't no way I'm goin the hell back there, man you can forget! My body's like a punchin bag and Galvatron is gonna(Hit It)! They tried to make me go meet my doom but I sucker punched my coach and hauled to my dressing room.

Rodimus: The next day the headlines in the town read~

                                    Rodimus Prime breaks camp, Galvatron wins first round.

Rodimus: Some fool asked why I ran away. I said, a good run is better then a bad stand anyday! My career is over as far as fightin. But I don't know what made me think I could beat Galvatron.

Optimus: Hey Trion!

Alpha Trion: Yeah?

Optimus: Did you see the fight? Did you see the fight?

Alpha Trion: The…..The….The…football player?

Optimus: No, the boxer man, come on man! I was at the fight last night. I paid 470 thousand dollars for my ticket right….

Alpha Trion: Ah, you weren't at no fight! I seen you around here last night. You always lying. 

Optimus: I ain't lying!

Alpha Trion: You lie to your grandkids….

Optimus: I seen it.

Trion: Right.

Optimus: Anyways, Galvatron punched this boy in his ribs and his leg fell off! His leg fell off and hit the Cybertron News Cameramen, making him drop his camera. I said, damn, I couldn't believe it Trion, you shoulda been there…..you definitely shoulda been there.

Trion: I was right next to you….playin checkers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: All right everybody, come out and take your bow.

Everyone: *Bows*

Foxey: Sorry for the spacing and spelling errors. My damn computer didn't wanna do spell checker right, and I don't know what it did to the spacing.

Magnus: Watch you language Foxey the ratings only PG!

Foxey: I'm sorry, stupid computer! *Glares at computer* Thank you to everyone for behaving. Especially you Galvatron, I know that had to be hard for you. 

Galvatron: Nah, I had fun.

Magnus: We need to end this now, Readers please Read and Review. Bye for now.

Foxey: You took my lines!     


End file.
